


Three

by monanotlisa



Series: Four People Olivia Dunham Kissed (And One She Wanted But Didn't) [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set after <i>The Man From The Other Side</i>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

"What if he doesn't come back?" His raves and rants Olivia can deal with, but Walter's voice is quiet.

"He will." She may be more delusional than Walter, and yet. The alternative is unacceptable.

At the sight of his crumpling face, Olivia reaches out. She's not the type, doesn't do physical comfort, but Astrid makes it seem so easy, and Walter makes -- makes her give it.

His skin is warm, dry like vellum, and despite his size he folds into her body, sobbing silently. _Inverse madonna with child_ , she thinks, tightens her arms, and kisses the crown of his head.


End file.
